It is known for the purpose of identifying an operating state of a turbine to detect and evaluate the temperatures prevailing in the exhaust gas continuously. Temperature measuring devices that detect the temperatures of the exhaust gas are arranged distributed for this purpose coaxially and uniformly on the inner wall of the exhaust gas housing. Extreme value comparisons are carried out in order to evaluate the measured exhaust gas temperatures. The maximum and minimum occurring temperatures are detected for each measuring point during trial operation, and a temperature interval is thereby determined. A disturbance is determined when the temperature measuring element detects a temperature that lies outside its previously measured temperature interval.
It is also known to determine the difference from the time-averaged temperature value of a temperature measuring device and the instantaneous temperature, in order to determine the operating state.
These evaluations have the disadvantage that small systematic variations in the exit temperatures that lie below the prescribed limits remain unconsidered.
It is known, furthermore, from US2002/183916 A1 to calculate the angle of rotation of the exit temperature field.
The determined angle of rotation is used to normalize the exit temperature field in order to enable temperature measuring points to be used to deduce dedicated Can combustion chambers.
Moreover, EP 1 118 920 A1 discloses vibration monitoring of rotating components. One or more vibration sensors arranged offset from one another are provided for this purpose. The recorded amplitudes and phase angles of the vibrations or of the temporary displacements caused by the vibrations are detected with the aid of these sensors and decomposed into two mutually perpendicular components that are subsequently converted with the formation in each case of a sliding arithmetic mean value to form a resulting variable with amplitude and phase angle, which variable is then evaluated for the purpose of analyzing state.
Again, a display for a turbine exit temperature field is known from JP 02-064232.